


First Christmas

by what_the_nesmith



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Classic Who Secret Santa 2018, M/M, family au, slight Zoe/Victoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_nesmith/pseuds/what_the_nesmith
Summary: The Doctor and Jamie have their first Christmas with Luxos and Tavia.





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for gaymarriedinspace.tumblr.com and the twins Tavia and Luxos are their characters. Sorry this is so late, so I hope you enjoy! I tried to be as in character for the twins as possible.

Snow fell softly outside, blanketing the ground in a white that stretched for as far as the eye could see. With a tree in the corner, a crackling fire in the fireplace, and hot chocolate on the coffee table, Jamie really couldn’t see anything that would make this evening anymore perfect. He was sat on a couch, a sleeping Luxos curled up next to him. His sister, Tavia, was also asleep, but the little girl was on the floor, by the tree. They had both sworn they would stay up to see if Santa would come. 

Jamie, getting caught up in the excitement, had agreed that he too would stay up with them. Now he was the only one left awake, despite having dozed off a few times during the course of the evening, and the morning was growing late. Or early. Honestly, Jamie really didn’t know how to put it. The sun would soon be rising and the presents still needed to be put under the tree. Almost as if he had heard Jamie’s thoughts, the Doctor appeared in the living room. At the sight of the sleeping children, he broke out into a smile. 

“I see we didn’t spot Santa last night,” the Doctor said in a hushed voice, leaning down and giving Jamie a quick kiss. 

“Aye, they fell asleep almost immediately,” Jamie confirmed. 

For a brief moment, the Doctor disappeared, only to reappear with a large bag. Jamie was impressed at how quiet he managed to be. If positions were reversed, Jamie was sure he’d have woken the twins up by now. But the Doctor went about his business, as quiet as a mouse, and began putting the wrapped presents under the tree. He deftly moved around Tavia in an attempt not to disturb her sleeping form. 

“And what about you, dear?” the Doctor asked as he positioned the gifts. 

“Oh, I caught a wink or two myself,” Jamie answered, glancing down as Luxos shifted in his sleep, “Though I have to admit that I’m anxious for them to wake up.” 

“Our first Christmas together,” the Doctor sounded so prideful, as if this was a crowning achievement for them. 

Jamie had to admit that it probably was. He couldn’t have imagined this was how his life would have turned out. Having a perfect Christmas with the man, or alien, that he was madly in love with and two children he loved with his whole heart. 

“And Zoe and Victoria are coming over,” Jamie said, “It’s been ages since we’ve seen them.” 

And it had. Probably a year, if Jamie was remembering correctly. They’d be coming with gifts and Victoria had insisted on bringing a pie she baked herself. 

“Yes, well, we do have some time before they arrive,” the Doctor placed the last present under the tree and then very gently scooped Tavia up into his arms. 

The little girl mumbled something and for a second, Jamie worried that the Doctor had woken her up. But her breathing returned to it’s steady rhythm and she did not open her eyes, only snuggled closer to the Doctor. 

“What do you say we put them in their beds and have some tea?” he suggested. 

Jamie nodded, although he really didn’t understand why the Doctor would want to do that, considering that the kids would be up soon enough. It was Christmas Day afterall and they were anticipating this day for so long, Jamie knew they’d come running down the stairs in probably an hour or so. 

Despite this, Jamie maneuvered Luxos into his arms and followed the Doctor upstairs. They put the twins into their respective beds, tucking them and then making their way back downstairs. In the kitchen, the Doctor went about fixing them up both a cup of tea. 

“Do you think they’ll like their presents?” Jamie worried, fidgeting in his seat. 

“Oh, of course, I believe they will certainly adore their gifts,” the Doctor assured, handing a mug to Jamie who gratefully accepted it. 

He sat down across from him, sipping at his own cup. A frown creased his brow as he took in Jamie’s nervousness; the way he kept tapping his fingers against his mug. The Doctor reached his hand out and took a hold of Jamie’s, giving it a squeeze. 

“Don’t worry so much, today will be a very good day, for all of us,” the Doctor reaffirmed. 

Jamie looked up at him and allowed himself a moment to take a deep breath. He hadn’t realized just how worried he was about this day. A first Christmas. Who could have guessed it would be this nerve wracking. Certainly Jamie hadn’t. 

“Oh, I know, I just want the kids to have a great first Christmas,” Jamie admitted. 

The Doctor nodded, smiling a knowing smile before giving Jamie’s hand another squeeze. They finished up their tea in relative silence, comfortable and cozy and Jamie couldn’t help but be even more reassured that this Christmas would be just what he wanted for Tavia and Luxos. 

Two hours passed and the Doctor and Jamie had moved from the kitchen back to the couch. Jamie was curled up next to the Doctor, watching the renewed fire crackle in the fireplace. A part of him wanted to go wake up the twins and get them down here in order to kick off the morning. By the time he was getting just a little too antsy, enough even for the Doctor to notice, there was a loud noise from upstairs. 

Jamie and the Doctor looked at one another, knowing that one of the twins was up and that soon they both would be tumbling down the stairs soon. Excitement bubbled up inside of Jamie and he couldn’t help but straighten up, eagerly looking towards the stairs and waiting for the children to come running. He didn’t have to wait long. In a few minutes, there were pounding footsteps and then soon Tavia and Luxos appeared. 

“We missed Santa!” Luxos announced sadly as soon as he saw Jamie. 

“Aye but look,” Jamie pointed towards the tree. 

“He came!” Tavia shrieked, going over to the tree and inspecting the presents. 

Jamie knew she was admiring all of the colors. She had a knack for them and thus Jamie and the Doctor had found rather rainbow filled wrapping paper. 

“How’d we miss him?” Luxos seemed disappointed that he hadn’t been able to stay up all night to see the man in red. 

“Well, dear boy, Santa has magic on his side and there’s always next year,” the Doctor pointed out. 

The little boy pondered this comment for a moment and then he seemed to decide that the answer was good enough. A look of determination crept onto his face. 

“Then I will see him next year for sure,” he declared. Jamie couldn’t help but smile at that. 

With the children up, they began to open up their presents. Tavia got a paint set and some books, while Luxos got a train set that he seemed very pleased with, along with a myriad of other toys and gifts. Tavia and Luxos each had made Christmas cards for both Jamie and the Doctor, with Luxos’s neat handwriting and Tavia’s artistic flare. After the presents had all been opened, Jamie made breakfast, albeit with some help of the Doctor and Tavia, with Luxos voicing his hope that the breakfast wouldn’t burn. 

Breakfast turned out alright, with nothing burning to Luxos’s relief, and then the rest of the morning was spent relaxing and playing games with the children. Around 1:30, Victoria and Zoe arrived, arm in arm. The kids were excited to see their aunts and Jamie was over the moon to finally spend some quality time with two of his best friends. Victoria had baked an apple pie that smelled so delicious, Jamie wanted to eat it as soon as they had entered the house. 

“You can easily wait, Jamie,” Victoria told him when Jamie voiced this desire. 

“Yeah!” Luxos agreed, already pulling on Zoe’s arm in order to get her to come and play with him and Tavia. 

“Alright, alright, no need to push,” Zoe said to the little boy as she followed Luxos into the living room after saying a quick hello to both Jamie and the Doctor. 

“I see the kids are having a good Christmas,” Victoria laughed as the other three adults made their way into the kitchen. 

“Oh, yes, indeed, they are having a wonderful,” the Doctor agrees. 

“I’m just relieved that they liked their presents,” Jamie commented. 

“They’re such good children, I doubt they would have ever disliked anything you gave them,” Victoria said as she put her pie on the table. 

More games were played while the Doctor and Victoria fixed up dinner, with Jamie hitting his elbow against a wall which caused the kids to laugh when Jamie turned it into a joke. Zoe just rolled her eyes at it all and pushed the game forward. Dinner was made and then eaten, shortly followed by Victoria’s pie. 

“This is so good, Aunt Victoria!” Tavia exclaimed. 

“Yes, it is!” Luxos agreed. 

“Mmm-hmm,” Jamie nodded, although he couldn’t speak as he was too busy eating. 

“Thank you all very much,” Victoria seemed very pleased with the praise. 

Zoe rubbed Victoria’s arm, a look of pride on her face. After pie, they settled down to listen to the Doctor read a story (well, two stories as Tavia and Luxos really couldn’t agree on one singular story) and then Victoria and Zoe said their goodbyes. Tavia asked when they would be back, which resulted in a hastily planned meet up sometime next week. This was a bonus for Jamie, as seeing Zoe and Victoria again just reminded him how much he had missed them. 

Then it was back to relaxing. Tavia was already using her paint saint and Luxos was playing with one of his new toys. Jamie and the Doctor were on the couch, watching them both go about their business. Suddenly, Tavia looked up at them both. 

“Thank you for such a wonderful Christmas,” she said. 

Luxos looked up. 

“Yes, it was the best one ever!” he agreed. 

“It was only our first,” Tavia frowned. 

“Yes, but it was the best one ever,” Luxos insisted. 

“I believe it was the best one ever, too,” the Doctor added. 

Jamie grinned. Yes, he thought, this had been the best Christmas ever. And he was beyond happy that Tavia and Luxos had thought they had had one of the best Christmas’s ever.


End file.
